The invention relates to the technique of sounding biological tissue with ultrasonic pulses and the visual presentation of the resulting echo signals on the screen of a cathode ray tube in the form of what is known as a type B display.
With this type of display the scanning of the screen of the cathode ray tube corresponds continuously to the displacement of the ultrasonic beam in the medium being examined, the beam being swept through a plane.